


【北树/京树】我的cp不应该是这样的！？？

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示：满足自己的一辆🚗di——很颠簸不顺利天雷OOC3p慎入🙇不仲慎入🙇如有不适请及时下车，谢谢大家🙌
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 14





	【北树/京树】我的cp不应该是这样的！？？

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示：  
> 满足自己的一辆🚗di——  
> 很颠簸不顺利  
> 天雷OOC  
> 3p慎入🙇不仲慎入🙇  
> 如有不适请及时下车，谢谢大家🙌

——不对，不对？不对！这太不对了！！！我的cp不应该是这样的！！！

清淡的竹香、甜腻的焦糖味包裹着自己释放出的蜜桃气息充斥在房间里。

田中树被如今的发展弄晕了。

京本大我灵巧的舌在田中树的乳首出打着圈儿，舔舐、吮吸着，时轻时重的咬着他的凸起。

从胸前传来的酥麻感让田中树舒服地向后仰去，随后将自己的唇送入了另一个口中。

松村北斗含住他的薄唇，用舌撬开他的牙关，滑了进去。掠过他口中的角落，缠起他的舌，重新来刚刚被打断的那个吻。

田中树皱紧眉头，勉强吞咽着空气，却也顺着松村北斗的节奏不断加深这个吻。

——我为什么在这里？我在干什么？？？

★

因为第二天一早要参加外景的原因，他们六个人前一天就早早到了宾馆休息，准备第二天的拍摄。

房间分配，老规矩。

田中树洗好澡出来坐到床头，拿起放在床头的杂志翻开细细品味着，一边看还一边露出姨母笑。

“太会拍了，kyomohoku简直就是天底下最配的cp！”田中树捧着杂志，近得恨不得贴到脸上去，“我嗑的cp太真了，这张图明明就是结婚照啊！”

“juri？”睡在旁边床的松村北斗听到了田中树的声音，转过身朝着田中树，问道，“为什么喜欢我和kyomoto在一起？”

——和自己一个房间时候的松村北斗和杂志里的松村北斗完全不一样，果然性感的他只有在kyomo身边才可以看到。

“因为你们俩人在一起的气场超和啊！看！”田中树指着京本大我靠在松村北斗肩头的照片，动作亲密到让人怀疑他俩真的是“不仲”吗？

“哦……”起身从床头的一沓杂志中找到田中树躺在床上的一张，指着说道“‘北斗在这里的时候我比较容易露出来性感的表情’当时你是这么说的。”

“那是因为北斗说要帮我拍的更性感。”抢过来松村北斗手里的杂志合上丢在一边。

“那你不觉得我们的气场才是超和吗？”  
松村北斗下床，走过去单膝跪在田中树的床沿，低下身和田中树保持平视，释放着信息素诱惑着对方。

田中树被松村北斗认真的表情逗笑了。  
——这个人怎么那么较真。

身为Omega他也抵抗不了Alpha信息素的吸引。他伸出手抱住松村北斗，把头埋到他的颈窝，嗅着松村北斗身上淡淡的竹香。“做吗？”

“怎么？你不嗑你的cp了？”

“没完了吗！不做拉倒。”想推开那个别别扭扭的人，但他发觉松村北斗的一只手已经顺进了自己的睡裤揉捏着臀部，另一只手把松松垮垮的睡衣扣解开，顺着敞开的衣服抚摸着他精瘦的上身，揉搓着他胸前的乳粒。

“你真的可以不做吗？”挑衅的语气反问道。

“已经不能了。”  
田中树的身体在松村北斗的抚摸下有了反应。脑袋在松村北斗的颈窝磨蹭，加重的呼吸喷在松村北斗身上。鼓起的裆部凑近了松村北斗的身体有意无意的接触着，后穴传来的痒意让他的大腿根发软。  
“快点。”

脱掉两人身上碍事的睡衣，彼此赤裸的身体拥抱在一起，亲吻着眼前的人，彼此交杂的信息素惹得两个人发疯。

“juri，我进来了。”  
被突然打断的两个人，吃惊的看着走进房间的京本大我。

田中树下意识的咽了咽口水。  
——完了。

田中树不希望其他人知道他和松村北斗的关系，他自己也说不清楚到底是什么关系。是各取所需的抚慰？信息素的契合？还是真的对松村北斗的喜欢？

田中树转过头看了看近在咫尺的松村北斗，那个人又恢复到了往常的平静，发现田中树盯着他看的时候，轻柔的唤了一声，“juri？”

“嗯……”抿着嘴巴鼓起一边的腮帮，标志性的下意识小表情，眼睛落在田中树身上，半晌，“我有些事情，还是明天再给你说吧。”

“好。”松村北斗没等田中树开口就先回答了京本大我，捏着田中树的下巴伸出舌头舔着田中树的薄唇。

“北斗、你等……kyomo？”温柔的喊着门口站着的人。

京本大我没有马上离开，而是沉着脸看着床上的两个人。京本大我知道田中树一直都宠爱着他，或许这份宠爱是一直照顾的心情或者是一种怜惜，但他只要给田中树撒个娇，他基本都会同意自己的任性。

走到床边，探着身子轻轻地在田中树脸颊上落下一个吻，小声近乎请求的语气说道：“juri……我也想抱你。”

话音刚落的瞬间，田中树嗅到清新竹香里飘来的淡淡焦糖味。

★

小少爷的右手抚摸着田中树挺立起来的性器，手指刮过他的龟头，很热、很湿，指腹揉搓着溢出水的顶端在马眼的周遭打着圈儿。握着柱体下而上的撸动，时缓时急。

田中树在京本大我的抚摸下舒服的叫了出声，他的右手被小少爷拉着抚慰着京本大我胀起来的裆部。京本大我用食指勾着内裤，把内裤褪下来卡在囊袋的下面，把性器整个暴露了出来。

他握着田中树的手在自己的性器上不停地抚摸着，揉搓着囊袋。他不知道自己是不是真的喜欢田中树，但他看到松村北斗和田中树抱在一起的时候嫉妒占据了他的心，而现在就只是被田中树的手摸着自己的阴茎，他都觉得自己的心跳声响满了整个胸膛。

但他并不全是京本大我的。

田中树的口中发出的动情又愉悦的呻吟声，和他后穴传出的水声刺激着他的耳膜，专属于田中树浓重的信息素诱惑着他的性欲。

田中树感觉到松村北斗的手指裹着冰凉的润滑液在自己的后穴中探寻扩张，穴口紧紧的含着松村北斗的手指，手指的出入没有往常那样顺利，有些发疼。

松村北斗探入的两根手指小心翼翼的左右扩张着，或许是因为京本大我的加入怀里的那个人有些窘迫，整个人的身体都是紧绷的。松村北斗的动作很轻很柔，他生怕弄疼了怀里的人。

“难受。”哼出声在松村北斗身前难受地扭着身体，空出来的手抚摸着松村北斗的脸庞。

“放松点juri。”松村北斗凑在田中树的耳际，含住他的耳廓，湿热的嘴巴让田中树的身体更加绵软，逐渐放松。

松村北斗通过手指体会着田中树内壁的收缩，穴口的吞吐随着田中树的呼吸一张一弛像是在邀请他的进入一般。当松村北斗的手指碰到田中树的前列腺时，快感涌上田中树的大脑，在松村北斗的怀里蜷缩起了身子，嘴里呼唤得全是“北斗”。松村看着在自己怀里情动不已的人，故意在那一点来回按压，田中树体内流出的液体顺着他修长的手指滴在床单上。

田中树的身体在两个人的抚摸下越来越发烫，前后传来的快感不断得淹没理智迷失的大脑。性器的抚摸、敏感点的按压，酥麻感爬遍了全身，从来都没有被两个人同时抚摸过的身体，在愉悦和羞耻的双重情绪下达到了第一次的高潮。

“抱歉、kyomo……”京本大我手里全是自己射出的浊液，满心的抱歉。

他没想到自己忘记锁门竟然事情会变成这样，对京本大我都是怜惜的他对弄脏京本大我很是惭愧。

京本大我漫不经心地伸出舌头舔一下手指，“我从来都没有想过juri的味道可以这么甜。”饶有趣味地看着田中树羞红的脸，精液留在他粉红色唇边的样子异常的色气，而京本大我也不是平常软乎乎的他，看着田中树的眼神充斥着侵略性。

松村北斗在田中树背后看不到田中树表情的变化，想必那家伙是享受得不行吧。

同样的松村北斗也不知道他和田中树两个人的关系处于什么阶段。

他和京本大我是六个人中的Alpha，而田中树是唯一的Omega，他选择和自己住在一个房间可能是为了更好得度过无法避免的发情期吧。而自己喜欢他的心情也从来都没有告诉过他，却还要一次次的在田中树的请求下去和京本大我营业“不仲”。

对松村北斗来说田中树异常的残忍。

松村北斗抽出没在田中树体内的手指，扶着自己肿胀的性器在已经扩张好的穴口处磨蹭。

“juri，我可以进去了吗？”  
“现在的姿势、很难受……”

调整姿势后，田中树跪着在床边用手支撑起自己的身子，后穴接纳着松村北斗挺入的性器，身体中的汁液在被插入的同时被挤压出来，沾满了他的大腿根。身体被填满的充实感和竹香信息素的诱惑力让他发出满足的叹息。松村北斗扶着田中树的腰慢慢把自己尽数填入，田中树温热又潮湿的甬道紧紧包裹着松村北斗的欲望，他被田中树紧致的后穴压缩得头皮发麻。

作为Alpha的京本大我应该早就清楚一个Alpha和一个Omega会发生什么，可是当清楚的知道那个一直宠爱着自己的田中树在松村北斗怀抱里是那样色情的时候，他也想单方面的占有他。

京本大我跪在田中树的前面，抬起田中树的脸，亲吻了他的脸颊和发烫的耳朵，脑袋在他颈窝处蹭来蹭去，“juri，我胀的好难受，帮我舔。”

田中树躲不过京本大我的撒娇，Omega也躲不过Alpha信息素的支配，属于京本大我焦糖味的信息素对田中树来说充满了新鲜感和松村北斗竹香带给他的安心感不同。

“嗯…”  
还没等田中树回答完，松村北斗俯下身掰过田中树的下巴，亲吻了田中树。松村北斗是嫉妒的，田中树对京本大我的宠爱是他从来都没有的待遇，口交这种事他总是舍不得田中树去做，而京本大我却提出来这样的要求……松村北斗顺着田中树微张的嘴将舌占领了田中树的口中，带着侵略性贪恋的舔过他口中的每一个角落，吮吸着他的舌，不断缠绵，掠夺着田中树的呼吸。在感觉到田中树有些难受的时候退出了他口中，离开后又在田中树上唇痣的位置点了一下。

看着被亲吻的田中树，说不出来的滋味，京本大我扶着田中树的脖子覆上去自己的唇，可是自己亲到的却是他的嘴角。

——为什么他可以，我不可以。  
京本大我的嫉妒心让他愤怒，更强的释放着自己的信息素，企图用Alpha信息素支配田中树，将田中树按向自己的股间。

两个Alpha对撞着的信息素越来越浓，对omega来说是最强的催情剂，在情欲的带领下田中树的理智一丝丝的溜去。

事情发展如此，他还是不能接受自己和京本大我接吻，不是讨厌他、更不是排斥他，他是不忍心，他也不希望自己和京本大我的关系变得尴尬。但他却无法拒绝和松村北斗的接吻，田中树不得不承认和他接吻自己的身心都是愉悦的，那种感觉让他沉迷。

田中树躲开京本大我唇的时候，他注意到了他脸上的失落。  
——kyomo是喜欢我的吗？  
——应该不是吧。

田中树伸出舌头，柔软的舌头舔了舔顶端的铃口，把端口流出的汁液混合唾液在京本大我的性器上舔舐着。张嘴把京本大我的性器含入口中，温暖的口腔紧贴着他胀热的欲望，灵巧的舌头转动着轻轻撩拨。京本大我的呼吸在田中树的口下越来越重。

在此同时从后方传来的侵略也没有停止。

看着田中树吞吐着京本大我的阴茎，松村北斗像是较起来真一样，将自己顶到田中树的最深处，狠狠得磨蹭着田中树湿热的肠壁，在田中树内壁收缩的时候退出，又一次的挺入、退出，不停的在田中树体内索取着更多，想要不断得把田中树占为己有。手环着他的腰，握着田中树的性器，点弄着顶端因为快意流出来的性水。

田中树勉强吮吸着京本大我满盈的欲望，身体后方传来的撞击让他有点难以维持自己的颤抖，牙齿时不时的撞到京本大我的柱身。可这带给了京本大我极大的快感，他扶着田中树的头更深的推入自己的性器。阴茎塞满了田中树的整个口腔，龟头抵着他的喉咙口，生理的排除让他开始干呕。

从京本大我的角度看过去，田中树光滑的背、细软的腰、翘起的臀都是绝美的线条。松村北斗在田中树后穴的抽动让他移不开视线。

田中树的后颈被京本大我扶着吞咽着他的性器，越来越粗暴的动作让他难受的哼出声。

舌头绕着柱体艰难的舔舐着，从前端流出的汁液混合口中的唾液被一并咽下，收缩的口腔吮吸着京本大我，让他难以自持。抽出田中树的口中，快意全部释放了出来，溅到了田中树的脸上也打湿了自己的阴毛。

嘴里的空间重新获得，得到了大片呼吸之后，干咳不止。  
——这个事情竟然那么的难受。

身后的那个人并没有留给他喘息的机会，后穴被松村北斗磨蹭到了敏感点，浑身剧烈得颤抖了起来，胳膊也无法支撑布满全身的快意，让田中树一瞬间难以承受，爬在床上难以自持地呻吟着。快感如同浪潮一样汹涌地袭来，满溢的情绪在一瞬间混杂在一起。前端射出精液后，阴茎软在松村北斗的手掌里，后穴也被松村北斗侵犯的一塌糊涂，口中被京本大我那物填满难以呼吸，这一切让田中树的眼中布满了生理泪水。

高潮中穴道更紧、更热，锁得松村北斗微微皱起眉，松村北斗在内壁的紧贴下撞击了几下，抵着田中树的柔软点也射了出来。

高潮过后，松村北斗退出了田中树的体内，一边平稳着粗重的呼吸，一边轻轻抚摸着田中树的后背安扶他还没有褪去的快感，拭去挂在眼睑的泪水。  
——刚刚我是不是太过分了。

而田中树被两个Alpha折腾的是一点力气都没有了，随意的躺在床上。  
——我的cp刚刚对我做了什么？！我又稀里糊涂做了什么(。•́︿•̀。)信息素真要命……我今后还怎么嗑不仲啊……

——真荒唐，我为什么要加入。  
坐在床上京本大我叹了口气按了按自己的眉心。想到松村北斗和田中树的关系，自己身体上的快感是被释放了，但好像自己内心的石头越来越沉了。  
——明天再见到juri的时候，他还是会像往常一样对自己的吧。

**Author's Note:**

> ♬ 谢谢您看到了最后「鞠躬」  
> ♪ 是一辆题文不符的🚗di——  
> ♬ 最后谢谢我的校阅女孩👏


End file.
